The present invention relates to a computer chip mounting hardware which permits heat from the computer chip to be effectively dissipated without the use of an air fan.
Various computer chip mounting methods and devices, such as SMT, DIE SOCKET etc. have been disclosed, and have been widely employed. However, these conventional methods or devices do not allow heat to be dissipated from the back side of the computer chip. If heat is not effectively dissipated, the computer chip may be damaged easily. In order to eliminate this problem, an air fan may be installed. However, an air fan needs much installation space in a mobile computer and will consumes much power supply.